I'm Sorry
by Dark Space
Summary: A collection of short drabbles about all those who were killed in the Hunger Games/Rebellion. Their own personal goodbyes to their loved ones. Current: Brutus.
1. Finnick

I'm sorry.

I'm sorry that I wasn't careful. The signs were all around our district from the beginning, and I should have seen them. It was my fault.

I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. I promise, I wanted nothing more than to get you out. It was as if I was there getting tortured, instead of you. I wish I was.

I'm sorry that I didn't marry you earlier. You were so beautiful. So breath-taking. I would gladly replay that day for the rest of my life. You made me the luckiest man in all of Panem.

I'm sorry that I'm going to have to leave you now. I know you don't like being lonely, but I know that one day we will be together. I hope you don't forget that.

But, most of all, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you how much I love you every single day. Nothing could ever compare to you. Everything about you is perfect. I hope you move on, find someone else, and have a beautiful family. I only want the best for you. You deserve it.

In a way, I'm glad that it's me who has to die first. Only because I will never have to live a day without you in this world.

I'm sorry I'm so selfish.

I'm sorry that it has to end this way.

I love you.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own the Hunger Games. Everything belongs to its respected owners. No money is being made off of this._

* * *

_A short drabble featuring Finnick. He is one of my favorite characters, and I was so sad when he just all of a sudden died in the third book. It came as a total surprise to me. So, I made this so it's almost like his own personal goodbye to Annie. Hope you guys like it. I might add more characters later on. Tell me what you think._

_Thanks._

_xoxo_


	2. Prim

I'm sorry.

I know that what is about to happen will hurt you. You need to be strong, but I have no doubt that you will move on. You were always so brave.

I don't think you will ever realize just how much your sacrifice has meant to me. The moment you shouted across the square that you were volunteering... I don't think I ever realized just how much you loved me until that moment.

Remember when you brought home Lady? The bright red ribbon was tied around her neck so neatly. I still remember the way you tried to hold back your smile, you were so proud. I like reliving that moment, when we were so happy.

I see bright flashes of oranges, reds, and black. I know I'm going soon, but I have one last request for you before I leave.

Take care of Buttercup. I know how much you hate him, but it would mean a lot to me if you did. You just need to give him a chance. He reminds me of you, that's what makes him so special.

I hope you win the Rebellion. I hope you will make everything right in this world, like it should be. But, especially, I hope that you will retire early and marry Peeta and have a long life. That would make me happy.

I'm sorry that I won't be able to see any of this happen, but it's my time to go. I hope some day that you will understand.

I love you.

* * *

_That concludes Chapter 2. Thanks to my lone reviewer! Now, everyone should follow that person's example(;_

_Thanks for reading._

_xoxo_


	3. Rue

I'm sorry.

Even before I hit the ground I know that I'm not coming home alive. I survived long, didn't I? Everyone said I didn't stand a chance, but I didn't want to believe them.

I hope I made you all proud.

I wanted to win. Not just for me, but for everybody. I'm going to miss the tall groves of trees, the sweet smell of fruit, and sitting around the fire telling stories.

I'm sorry that my family has to watch me die. I'm the oldest. Who is going to take care of them? I know that all of you will do your best, not because you feel obliged to, but because you're the type of people who feel the need to.

I'm going to miss the tight hugs, squeezes, and kisses that I would wake up to in the morning. I'm going to miss climbing the tall trees and looking down, feeling like I was on top of the world.

Nobody deserves to live the way we do, and I hope that it will all change one day. I hope you all realize just how hard I tried.

And just as I'm about to take my last breath I faintly smell the aroma of cedar trees. I'm finally home.

I love you all.

* * *

_Rue! :'( Anyways, hopefully you guys caught the drift that this was spoken to the people of District 11. I was originally going to do Katniss, but I decided against it because Prim's chapter was to her. Well, hope you guys like(:_

_Buh-bye!_

_xoxo_


	4. Cato

I'm sorry.

It's slow and painful as I feel the mutts tear at my face, feet, hands...anything that is visible. Why couldn't they go away? Why do they have to make me suffer? Why can't it all just stop? It isn't until I see Katniss pulling the string back that I understand the answer.

Revenge.

I begin to think back about all the other tributes I had personally killed. I choke back a sob when I realize that I don't even remember all of them. I'm a monster, aren't I?

Time slows as the tribute from District 12 releases the arrow. Each face flashes for a brief moment in front of my eyes, and a deep, dark feeling of regret settles in my stomach. I know that I will not be going home, and I realize that I'm fine with that. I don't deserve it.

As the arrow gets closer, and time seems to start to speed up again, I glance towards the sky and say a quiet prayer to all those I had killed, for I will be joining them soon.

"I am sorry."

* * *

_Well, another side to Cato. Shorter than the other 3, but I felt that it got the point across. What makes Cato so appealing to me is the complexity of the layers he has, and so I came up with this. A regret sort of thing instead of... "I know I should have won." I decided on this because I think some of us forget that he's only a teenager still...he's not all bad._

_This is a lot different than the first two, so it's not to one specific person, but more to the tributes of the 74th Hunger Games._

_I hope you guys like(:_

_xoxo_


	5. Mags

I'm sorry.

There is no other choice. There was never a choice. You know what I must do.

You were always so kind to me, and you deserve so much better than what you have gotten. You will need to move on, though. You will.

You were always a strong boy, with a strong mind, but we both knew that I was never going to come out. You were forced to grow up fast, and that makes me greave, but I know that you will make the right choices.

These past couple of years have been some of the best, because of you. Including all of those times all I wanted to do was hit you over the head and knock some sense into you, boy. You could be so dense sometimes.

I have always thought of you as my own son. I am so proud of you.

Once this clears up I hope you and Annie get married. Could you do that for me? She's a good girl, and you both need each other, even though you still deny it. I see the way your eyes light up whenever she walks into a room, and how even after she leaves you still have the look of awe on your face. It's nice.

I hope you don't blame yourself for what I am about to do. I have lived a long and wonderful life. Please, forgive me.

I love you.

* * *

_And that concludes Mags to Finnick. Okay, so I know for a fact that people read this because of the Traffic deal, but nobody is reviewing!? :'( I don't know if you guys want me to continue these, or if you just want me to just stop. I have no idea! Please, just tell me! _

_Well...that's it. Until another day._

_xoxo_


	6. Clove

_Clove/Cato centric. _

_Warning: Language._

* * *

I'm sorry.

You were repulsive, a jerk, so insensitive. You could kill so easily, and I should have been disgusted, but...you were beautiful, you were an artist. You attracted me, made me crave every piece of your body.

It took so much effort to tear my eyes from you at the beginning, and finally, I gave up. I needed you to want me as much as I wanted you. We weren't a love story, there was nothing romantic or cute about what we had, but it was real.

You thought you were so smooth when you always made sure you had watch with me, but I knew better. Those stolen kisses, quick touches, they made me forget about the fucked up world we lived in, even if it was just for a moment. It was enough.

What we had wasn't love, but just thinking about being without you for just a moment was enough to make my heart hurt. When did we get so pathetic?

I was so stupid, so blinded by my hate for Katniss Everdeen that I failed to see Thresh approaching. The moment his hands locked around my body I knew I was going to die. There was nothing you could do. Please, don't blame yourself.

I hear your voice calling me now, but I just want to let you know that you made me happy. It was worth it. All of it.

I'm sorry.

* * *

_I haven't had reviews in forever! Ah! But, I still get favorite & alert notices, so at least I get the sense that people like it. Please, reviewing will make me update faster! Pfft, whatever. Begging never helps._

_Anyways, I thought I would go this route for Clove. I, obviously, just made up the parts with the kisses and everything, but a girl can dream, right? Haha. Also, I got the idea after re-reading the Hunger Games and it said something about Katniss hearing Cato's voice sounding hurt and distressed once he saw Clove, so there has to be something there. A different side to what was going on._

_Tell me how you feel about this and if I should continue(;_

_xoxo_


	7. Thresh

I'm sorry.

I know the minute I killed that District 2 girl that he would find me. I knew he was going to track me and kill me. I'm glad I killed her.

Twelve years old is not very old. Too young to die. The Girl On Fire, that's what they call her, said that she buried you in flowers and sang to you until you died. She was your friend. I let her live. A life for a life.

I don't know you. Didn't know who you were until we met at the reaping. We are kin. We are born from the dirt and grit of District 11 and we could have won. We would have been champions to our people. I let you down.

On the train ride you told me you were the eldest child. I hope they didn't watch you die, like what my family is about to do. Your eyes would light up when you talked about your home, as if the pain from our district was more a pest than anything. You were strong.

I ran at the beginning. I made sure I kept as far away from you as possible. I didn't want to be the one to kill you. I was selfish. I was scared.

I hope that wherever you are, that you are happy. That there aren't any peacekeepers. There aren't any starving people. There isn't suffering.

I'm sorry.

* * *

_Okay, how about people don't review? Since you guys don't review whenever I ask you to, maybe you guys will review when I tell you not to... Seriously, two hundred views, six (now seven!) chapters, and only two reviews! :( Ahh._

_Anyways, obviously, this is Thresh to Rue. I loved Thresh in the the book, and I believe that his actor (forgot his name, and I don't feel like looking it up!), really did a good job. Me gusta? Haha._

_Until later._

_xoxo_


	8. Wiress

I'm sorry.

I have put you through so much. I am a freak, and I know that, but you stayed. You are good.

Words... I know them. They are repeated in my mind, but my lips can't form them. They end up lost between my brain and my mouth. I get frustrated. You have spent hours with me, trying to help me be able to speak fully, again. When you realized that I would never be able to be normal again, you just adapted. You finished my sentences, and that was a gift that was completely invaluable to me. It was as if I was able to speak, I was able to communicate.

You have always been a safe harbor for me. You are the only person left that I care about. And I for you. We were drawn together for a reason. I believe that. We are the same.

I lay here dying, but I'm happy. Content. It's about time that I repay my debt to you. You helped me move on, helped me cope with my Hunger Games. You understood what I went through, and became the person I needed you to be. You understood just how much it affected me, why it took away my speech. So, now I make sure that you can go on. That you can live another day, even if it is without me.

You are a strong person, no matter what anyone else might say. You're smart. You're a survivor. Beat them. Make the Capitol pay.

I'm sorry.

* * *

_And Wiress to Beetee. I'm running out of people to do! I'm thinking of doing a President Snow and/or President Coin I'm Sorry drabble. What do you guys think? It would definitely be different, since I have portrayed everyone to be regretful of their decisions, and I don't see Snow or Coin being regretful... but I don't know. Tell me! Give me your ideas! _

_Thanks!_

_xoxo_


	9. Blight

_Warning: Language._

* * *

I'm sorry.

Even from the very beginning I knew you were something special. You had that certain quality that set you apart from the others. I have to admit that even I began to fall for your harmless, little girl act.

You annoy the shit out of me, though. You are so stubborn, pissy, and you _always _have to be right. You act as if you're the center of all of Panem, and your voice always seems to bounce off the walls, so I can hear you from miles away. Do you know how annoying that is?

But, no matter how much I don't want to admit it, we're still in this together. We're bound together with this horrible game. We both know what it's like to kill, to fear, to just want everything to end, and that is what draws us together.

I know that beneath all your anger and hatred, way down there, you're a good person. You don't deserve this. God, nobody deserves this, but we're here. I know that you'll survive, dammit you're too stubborn to die.

That one-hundredth of a second it takes for me to feel the electric shock coursing through my body I know I am done for. What an exciting way to die.

Fuck.

* * *

_Sorry for the incredible long wait. Life got in the way. This chapter is dedicated to that awesome reviewer who suggested I do Blight to Johanna. Since there is very little about Blight I just kind of winged it. Since it says that Blight never even showed up to training during the 75th Hunger Games I imagined him to have a very "I give zero fucks" attitude. _

_Tell me what y'all think(:_

_xoxo_


	10. Cinna

I'm sorry.

Only two years. Not long enough.

The three of you are, undoubtedly, the best prep team I have ever had the pleasure of working with. The long nights we would spend planning, scheming, decorating...were we always so naive?

Do you remember the night before the 74th Hunger Games and we went through the designer books, trying to decide which dresses Katniss would look the best in after she would win? Or when we were all betting with each other about when Katniss would find Peeta? Even then we knew she was something special.

I hope that after all this time you will realize what I have been trying to teach you all along. It is all wrong. What they do is wrong. We must fight back, even if our weapons are in the subtle things like clothes and costumes. Everything is changing, Panem is changing. Katniss is changing it. _Our_ girl on fire. We can't just sit by and watch it happen.

I feel like I have left many things unattended, but my time is short. If you are to help Katniss then you need to stay with her. You need to make sure that she is okay. You need to make sure that she makes a scene. If you know what I mean.

Make me proud.

* * *

_And Cinna to Octavia, Venia, and Flavius is now complete. I actually completely forgot about Cinna! Ugh. Stupid me. Anyways, hope you all like. This one was definitely hard to write, but...whatever! I felt that, even knowing his death is inevitable, Cinna would still be fighting. He wouldn't just give up. _

_Think what you want about their situations! Thanks for reading!_

_xoxo_


	11. Glimmer

_Reviews:_

_ILoafPeeta3: God bless your sweet little heart for reviewing. You are currently my new favorite person. Huzzah! Anyways, I am so happy you enjoy my little drabbles(: I hope you continue to enjoy my future drabbles. Haha. Since you were so kind as to review, this chapter is dedicated to you! (BTW, that last part rhymed, which is pretty awesome). Thanks again!_

* * *

I'm sorry.

A friend. It's hard to find one, impossible really, in these times, but you somehow managed to become mine. We're district partners, destined to hate one another...

I was determined to hate you the minute I saw your smug smile walk across the stage towards me at the reaping. I immediately thought of you as stupid and arrogant, did you know that? Then, you weren't. You proved me wrong. You knew that it was going to be hard. You were scared, like me. You knew our chances of coming out were slim, and our confidence wasn't boosted when we saw the tribute from District 2.

We didn't know each other for long, weeks only, but in that time I learned to trust you. It's stupid, I know that, we're in the Hunger Games where only one comes out on top, but if Katniss and Peeta could pull it off, why couldn't we? Why couldn't everybody see us?

You made me see that not everybody is a killer. You gave me hope, a gift that is irriplaceable. I wish we could've known each other back in our district, before we fell into this mess. I think we could've been friends. Real friends. Not just partners cuddling up to each other before we fight to the death. But, just friends...

Even now, as I feel the jackers' stings, and I see darkness encircling me, I still feel happy. Happy that I had the chance to meet you, that you may go on another day. Happy that I had this chance.

I hope you win.

* * *

_...and that concludes Glimmer to Marvel. Since nobody really knows anything about every other characters' relationships with people, just assume that I am going to be winging it for everybody. Personally, I always found Glimmer to be annoying, most notably for her name...well, and I don't really know much about her besides that. But, I decided to play nice with her, so she came off as a decent human being. Marvel, though, gosh that was hard. I mean, he KILLED little Rue...but there are always two sides to every story. Ugh._

_Thanks for reading!_

_xoxo_


	12. Madge

_ILoafPeeta3: Here you are! Hope you enjoy(:_

* * *

I'm sorry.

I'm not blind. You hate me because of my father, as if I had a choice. You hate the fact that I'm better off than you, and always will be. How I don't have to worry if my family will eat, or how I don't have to worry about anything except myself.

I'm not stupid. I know you have to break the rules to make sure your family doesn't starve, and how you make sure you sign up for a tesserae for everyone in your family, so your name is in there countless times. I know you do things that I would never dream of doing.

I'm not ungrateful. I still remember those times when you would stand up for me, when we were young, to my bullies. You scared them so much that they never bothered me again. Back then you were like me. You still didn't fully realize the horrors of the real world, you still hadn't grown up yet.

I'm not scared. Even as the bombs fall from the sky, fire raging everywhere, destroying everything in its path. The heat is overwhelming, this wasn't how I planned to die. I was planning to escape, you were leading a lot of people through the destruction and towards the forest.

We were almost out, so close to freedom, and then I hear her scream. I look over to see her, little Posy, your sister, and I see that she is trapped beneath the rubble of a wagon. I don't even realize I'm running towards her, until I am already there. Immediately, I begin to lift and move the wood, my hands bleeding as the splinters tear into them. When I look back down again I see her sprinting towards you, you envelope her into a hug and you look my way. You begin to say something, but I don't catch it.

The world turns to black as a bomb falls not far from me. My ears ring, my body aches. I just want it all to end. When I open my eyes I see you. You're standing right above me, you try to move me, but I scream in pain. You understand.

I know that I will die here, that my time is short. I also know that your sister is alive. That she is safe. Your eyes soften, they're a beautiful green, and you plant a kiss on my forehead. It's a thank you, for saving your sister, but also an apology, for everything.

I smile.

* * *

_Okay, this is quite different from my other drabbles, but I also felt that how she died needed to be put in there, and then everything sort of evolved, and... Yeah. This was actually quite easy to write. Which seems kind of bad since Madge dies... So, tell me what you think of this!_

_Thanks!_

_xoxo _


	13. Cashmere

_barbarella- 1980: Thank you(: Very kind._

_ILoafPeeta3: Your welcome! And thank you! And it was probably my favorite chapter too, mostly because Gale is just so much fun to write about! And look at(; _

_Warning: Language. Blood & Gore._

* * *

I know you're dead before you even hit the ground. That's what an arrow in your head does to you, I guess. We are champions! What's more thrilling to the crowd than watching a brother and sister being thrown into the Hunger Games? Well, maybe lovers. Pathetic.

Remember, we were supposed to make it through until the end. That's what we do. We win. We are tough, cold, hard, calculating... The list goes on! District 1 was finally beginning to be acknowledged as a district to be taken seriously, instead of just Capitol rejects.

But, none of that matters. Not anymore.

Your blood gushes out of you, forming a pool of red foam around your body. Your eyes are still open, the same dark blue irises, like mine, stare out at nothing. Your once beautiful blonde hair is now stained a dark red, and your head is dented and jutting out in different directions because of the arrow. God, I hate death.

No, I don't. I just don't like you being dead.

I thought that sleeping with the Captiol's men would save us. I really, truly did. Snow told me that we would be safe, that no harm would come to us, if I just took some sacrifices. I guess surviving the Hunger Games wasn't enough. You always told me that you never liked the man, and I should have believed you. And now look at this mess. Wait. Nevermind, you're dead. You can't.

I see the axe coming towards me and I don't even bother to get out of the way. I feel it lodge itself deep into my chest, and I don't feel anything. I just can't believe it. An axe. A stupid. Fucking. Axe. And do you want to know who threw it? Johanna. Fucking. Mason. That whore from District 7. Remember that time I called her that to her face? And then she spit on me and actually had the nerve to say, "Look who's talking." I didn't mind her that much after that, but she was still a bitch.

My mouth tastes like iron, and I fall. But, I'm not that mad. I don't mind dying now. There's no point in going on. You were -are- my brother, and I promise that I will follow you, no matter where you go.

* * *

_And there it is. I feel like I do this almost every time I update, but...I apologize for my sucky updating schedule. I have been mildly obsessed with the Avengers lately, (and by mildly I mean the complete opposite). But, seriously, I am going to find out whoever picked the actors for that movie and send them flowers every day for the rest of my life. I don't think I have ever seen such a beautiful cast. _

_Okay, I'm gonna shut up now about the Avengers. This the Hunger Games and they have Josh Hutcherson and Liam Hemsworth..._

_You guys know how this works(:_

_xoxo_


	14. Female Morphling

_Clover80: Thank you so much(: It means a lot._

* * *

Sometimes I fear my mind is gone. That I truly had destroyed myself from the inside. It's the fear that drives me to take more of the drug. And then, once the adrenaline is coursing through my veins, I will realize that I am such a fool. So, I take some more.

Even after all these years the scars still remain. Not just the physical, but the mental ones. If I close my eyes and concentrate hard enough, I can still smell the stench of burning flesh.

The Capitol always teach lessons to their tributes. To the winners. They do it to break them down, to make them feel like they lost even though they have won. It's a cruel form of torture, one that always stays with you. The ones that do the most damage.

The one thing the Capitol had engrained into me over the years was that there is no such thing as good. Not anymore. They took it all away the moment the first Hunger Games was held. People are corrupted by greed, power, and madness. For a while I believed I was the only person who could see this, but I'm not that naive now. I am a fake. A coward. I can't even face the outside world without masking it and all its glory with the Morphling.

And now I see that I am wrong. You proved me wrong.

You showed me that there is still hope. You have shown me such kindness, something that the Morphling had destroyed a very long time ago. You are selfless, so very much so. Even after everyone else had given up on me, and my partner, you know. You know why we chose the coward's way out. And for that I will forever be grateful.

I am a shell. A shadow of someone who died long ago. I didn't even have to think twice about jumping in front of you. You don't deserve to die in these games. I had to do my part.

Even now, as I feel my blood soak through my garments, your face brings me hope. That one day people won't be so afraid of their past that they take to morphine. That there one day people may feel this thing called hope.

I can't bring myself to form the words I mean to say to you, I haven't been able to in such a long time. Yet, you know exactly what to say. You see the beauty of the colors, the way it can transform into anything you want. It's an escape. A temporary one, but still enough to make you forget about everything around you. Even your words are beautiful.

This is the most beautiful gift of all. So, I do the only other thing I can do, as a token of my thanks. Because for winter to become spring a flower must break through the snow.

And you shall do just that.

* * *

_What do you all think of that? I won't lie, that was kinda hard to write... Hmm. I feel like I'm running out of people to write about, or maybe that's just me. I don't know. If you want to see a specific person in this just tell me in a review, PM message, etc. _

_Thank you!_

_xoxo_


	15. Messalla

_SAIgirl24: Thank you so much! I take your crying as a compliment(: Haha. And thank you so much for listing those characters, so this chapter probably wouldn't have been done if you hadn't reviewed! So, everyone reading this: Thank her! _

_15: Thanks(: And I will write Portia really soon, (like next chapter or the one after). So, look out for it(:_

* * *

Who would have thought from a year ago that we would be filming the Girl on Fire as she takes on the Capitol? And for the rebels to top it off.

I don't know when I decided that the Capitol was wrong. The Hunger Games...it's just sick. Whenever I ever voiced my opinion about that to other people they immediately waved me off and told me it was for the greater good. But, what good can possibly come from the slaughter of children?

I didn't even mean for you to find out about my opinion. In fact, I made sure never to mention it around you, in fear of what could follow. And then, you agreed with me. You saw the world in a completely different light than what everyone else saw. Then, when the Capitol started to change -for the worst I may add- I didn't have to think twice about following you to District 13.

The first few weeks were hell, and I can't deny that I was tempted to return back to the Capitol, to return home. You stood strong, though. You were right all along, you always are.

I'm just an assistant, nothing special. I had hoped that one day I may become as brave as you. Not having to think twice about doing what was right, going straight into danger so that people may see just how corrupt the world really is. I believe that if you didn't become a film director you would made one fine soldier.

I haven't known you for many years, only two. Sometimes, I just want to pull my hair and scream at you. And when you insult my multiple piercings I want to hit you over the head with my stupid clipboard that I can never seem to get rid. Yet, despite all these things, I am glad that I met you. That I had this incredible chance to become part of something bigger. I thank you.

You have always told me that I don't watch where I walk, I guess I should have listened. I know I'm going to die, and even as I feel the heat beginning to sear my skin I can't help but think that I'm glad it's me and not you. You were always one for theatrics, so I hope I put on a damn good show.

* * *

_I decided to do Messalla because he probably had one of the worst deaths in the whole series. I mean, having your skin burned off? I know it was a rather quick death, but in those few moments...ugh. _

_If you don't know who Messalla is he is an assistant that went along with the Star Squad in Mockingjay. And he was "talking" to Cressida who was the film director. They're both from the Capitol. _

_And that's all for now, folks! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story, put it on their alert and/or favorite list, and read. It's very much appreciated(:_

_xoxo_


	16. Portia

_animallover95: That shall be coming up soon(:_

_SAIgirl24: I like your idea(; I am happy that you have that much faith in my writing! And thank you for your very kind review(:_

* * *

I can honestly say that I am proud at what we have accomplished. On a large scale we played a very miniscule part, but we did play a part. We didn't just stand idly by as the world as we knew it collapsed around us. How many other people from the Capitol can honestly say that?

To be honest, I'm mad at you. I'm mad that you thought of everything. You were the mastermind, the brilliant, yet mad, scientist. You orchestrated our whole operation with ease. But, I'm also glad you did everything, because you did it perfectly.

You knew. You knew from the very beginning what you were getting into. You knew that you would be caught, you would be tortured, and you would die. And you still went through with it. I wish I can say that I have that bravery, but I don't.

I'm terrified. I am going to die, and I don't want to. I want to just pretend that this is all some sort of twisted nightmare that I'm just going to wake up from. But, I know I won't.

President Snow has glee in his eyes. What kind of sick monster is he? My team, my poor, poor team. I'm the first to go for the public execution, and I'm glad for it. I don't want to see them die. None of them deserve it. Not at all.

At least they have the courtesy to cover my eyes. Snow addresses the crowd, describing how my actions support the rebels, and that I need to pay at the price of treason. But, I'm not really listening. I am remembering those long nights we stayed up trying to come up with new ideas, the long hours when we were in agony watching the 74th Hunger Games unfold, and the days when we would just drink and forget about the rest of our messed up world.

I miss you.

I barely even hear the gunshot.

* * *

_I hope that the anonymous reviewer 15 enjoyed that little piece. If you didn't catch it, it was Portia to Cinna..._

_And... Oh. My. God. This story has over 1200 hits. Amazing. I am speechless, seriously, I am. A special thanks to all of you who have read it, reviewed it, or put it on your favorite/alert list. I love all of you(:_

_Have a happy Thanksgiving! ...and to those not in the USA: Have a wonderful Thursday(:_

_xoxo_


	17. Maysilee

_Oriondruid: Thank you a ton for the huge amount of reviews you sent in. Like 10 reviews? I don't know, but it made me super happy(: Haha._

_Mrs. Mellark15: I'm glad you liked it! And I'm definitely going to end up doing Snow to Katniss, but it will probably be awhile yet, only because his character is, like, impossible to write. But, make sure to check in just once in a while just in case I decide to publish his sooner than expected(:_

* * *

Your hands are cool to the touch, and I shiver beneath them. I hear your soft words and I know you're scared. Your eyes drift over my body, my mutilated, dying body. It hurts so much.

I barely even lift up my hand before you grasp it and hold on tightly. "I am so sorry," I say. My voice is quiet, and for a moment I wonder if you even hear me, before you give a soft smile. Using your other hand, you brush my hair out of my face and shake your head.

"You have nothing to be sorry about," your voice cracks at the end and you bow your head. You were never one for words, quite the opposite in fact, but they warm my heart. My eyes glance down to your free hand and I see it's covered in my thick, rich blood. You feverishly begin to take out a small piece of cloth and dab at the wounds in my neck, but I shake my head. It will be no use, I'm dying.

I squeeze your hand, trying to communicate to you, to try and make you see that I am proud to have known you, that I can call you my friend. To try and thank you for not leaving me, and for that I am so grateful. But, most importantly, I am so scared, but I'm glad to have you next to me.

In a way, it's peaceful. The sun is shining down brightly, the birds are singing beautiful songs, and you are right here with me. I look at you one final time, and then I go.

* * *

_Well, it's not as long as the past several chapter have been, but this scene was just so horrible to write. This was requested from animallover95, so I hope you enjoyed!_

_Thank you everyone(:_

_xoxo_


	18. Boggs

_RowlingTribute91: Thank you so much! I think that's why I love writing about all these minor characters because I can do whatever I want with them, but I'm glad I'm making it (some-what) believable(: And I will probably be saving Snow and Coin for the last two spots, only because they're just so...you know...bad. Haha. Thanks for the suggestion, though(:_

_Mrs. Mellark15: Thank you! I'm glad I have your continued support(:_

_SAIgirl24: I'm glad you're enjoying these! Nothing makes me more happy than knowing people are looking forward to more of them! Hope I won't disappoint(: _

* * *

A year ago I would have punched the fool who would have even suggested that I was not utterly devoted to you. Yet, time changes, and, even though you may not know it, your power is burying you alive. After spending so much time leading people who know nothing else, you are un-prepared and unskilled to lead the outsiders, who are not blind enough to see past your façade.

I had spent my whole childhood dreaming of becoming a soldier, to fight the Capitol and take back what is ours. But, you're doing it wrong. Behind closed doors you have told me, your most trusted advisor, that you plan to rule Panem, but how do you plan to lead a nation when you can't even rule your own people? When you're so blinded by power that you can't see that you're losing?

I am not a leader, nor have I ever strived to become one, but I can recognize one. The Everdeen girl, there's a reason she was the one who sparked this, and it wasn't just because she attempted to swallow berries. She has the inexplicable ability to capture your attention with just a single word. Everything about her is raw and powerful, a quality that I haven't seen in a very long time. You told me that she's expendable, that you would actually prefer if she didn't return, but you don't understand the hold she has on people, that to simply get rid of her would ruin everything.

That is why I am content to have her go on, even without me. Only because I know that the power she had over me is just as strong over the others. They would all rather sacrifice themselves than have her die. That's what a great leader should make others feel the need to do.

And you don't.

* * *

_...what did I just write?... Gosh, it's not even like a goodbye, just a...? What would you call it? Oh, well. Sorry, folks no blood and gore for this one! Just Boggs getting his final word to President Coin. Not very exciting, at all._

_Thanks for reading(:_

_xoxo_


	19. Foxface

_SAIgirl24: Hahaha. I'm glad you think I captured his little tid-bit, and hearing that I didn't disappoint was a very good morale booster(:_

_Mrs. Mellark15: Spot on! Haha(:_

_animallover95: No hard feelings! And you are so very welcome! I absolutely love taking in requests, so if you have more don't be afraid to give any! And I'm so very happy that you think I captured that(:_

* * *

It's strange, isn't it? Dying. If I had my choice, I would drown. It's just you, your thoughts, and peace. Or, I would try for something fast, so fast that I wouldn't even know that I was about to die, and I wouldn't have to suffer.

But, I'm dying. I'm not alone, I can hear their voices not far. My thoughts are terrifying me, and I wish they would go away. And peace...there is no peace when you're struggling to live, trying to grasp at life, and yet knowing that you won't be able to.

And this is certainly not fast. I can taste the bitter-sweetness of the berries, how it slithers down my throat, leaving a burning trail of pain. Maybe, though, maybe it's fast. Maybe I'm trying so hard not to die, that I'm just prolonging my death by seconds.

Now, I just want it all to end. I want to be out of the Hunger Games, I want to get away from all this cruelty, I just want to quit. It's a blessing in disguise, really. Who would want to win a game when you have to sacrifice everything you have, and then end up dead or wishing you were dead.

My mind brings up your face, and I feel sick. If you were still here, maybe I would've been more careful. I would have known not to over-estimate my enemies -no, the other tributes- and I would have tried so much harder to come home. It's wishful thinking, brought on by the over-powering presence of death. But, with death I will see you again. I won't be alone anymore.

I'm beginning to lose my sight, and I know I'm about to die. For a second, I'm absolutely terrified, more so than before. I'm a coward, and I want to live. Everything is either too dark or too bright, and I don't even register that I'm falling, until I'm on the ground. I don't even know if I scream.

* * *

_I also don't know what to think of this... It's Foxface to her mother, because I felt she never had any connections with any of the other tributes, so I just did this. And because she is a loner, I wanted her thoughts to be more focused on herself and dying, than actually anyone else... Eh. Tell me what you guys think of it._

_Thanks, again!_

_xoxo_


	20. Chaff

_Guest: Thanks for the ideas(: Even though I willl do everyone eventually, it's nice to know who everybody wants to be done._

_cgurleigh: Thank you! And, yes, I find myself in a total down mood after writing these..._

_sghope16: As you can see, I did Chaff(: Thanks for suggesting him! And thanks for the amazing compliment! It makes sense, don't worry! I'm just happy you like these little drabbles I do(:_

_Mrs. Mellark15: Elvis impersonations are always relevent, even if you're talking about the Hunger Games(:_

_Nightrunner144: I'm glad you like them! And I will keep writing, even if I update at random times... But, yes, he will definitely be one of the last ones I do, or the last one, since he is such a major character, and, you know, the bad guy(: _

* * *

After spending years drinking away the horrors that were the Hunger Games, I'm sent back in. Eh. I'm not stupid enough to truly believe that I will survive, but I'm sure goin' to raise hell before I go down.

Maybe I'm tired of the liquor. Okay, I could never be tired of it, but I guess I'm tired of having to drink it. Time goes by so much faster when you spend most of it either beyond-the-point-of-no-return-drunk, or passed-out. A lot of time has passed, thirty years actually, but it still feels like the 45th Hunger Games was yesterday.

Protecting Katniss and Peeta was a stupid decision on my part. But, I don't regret it. Your plan has so many holes in it. What if you can't get into the arena? What if we fail, and they die? What if they won't let us protect us? What if the Capitol discovers what you've been planning? But, that's the thing. I don't have anything to lose, I might as well try. These games need to end.

Even after all these years my hatred for Brutus has not lessened any. In fact, it's probably grown. Every year I have to listen to the same goddamn story of how he defeated all of his opponents in his game. I hate that story. If I was you I would probably be laughing my ass off at how pathetic and disoriented Brutus looks now. His eyes, though, they've lost any sort of recognition as they come over me. He's not human anymore, he's an animal.

It's not a long fight, that's what liquor does to you, but even as I lay on the moist soil I'm quite satisfied. Not because I'm looking back at my past accomplishments, but because I see your blonde boy stab Brutus through the chest. He needed to go.

I hope you take them all down.

* * *

_Chaff to Haymitch(: He is actually really fun to write, and it didn't take me long to write this up. Speaking of time... I want to apologize for taking over 3 weeks to update. It was mostly a combination of stress, school, holidays, and just not really thinking about it. I hope this makes up for it(:_

_Also, this story has over 2100 hits, and has 34 reviews. Oh. My. God. Thank you everybody! And we have just hit the 20 chapter mark, so I think this is a very successful day for me! Haha._

_Thanks for checking this out(:_

_xoxo _


	21. Twill

_Mrs. Mellark15: Yes, Peeta was just too awesome to leave out._

_SAIgirl24: Well, I'm going to take that as a compliment(: And thank you very much!_

_sghop16: I'm thinking she'll be the next chapter(: Thank you and I hope this one met your expectations!_

_Squirrel-Punter-6929: Thank you! And yes, I'm just terrible at updating(;_

* * *

_Warning: Violence._

* * *

Perhaps what we did was foolish. Maybe we could have stayed and survived in District 8, despite everything, and then left when we were positive it was foolproof. We should've brought someone else along, someone to help us. I was a teacher, and you were just a student. How did we ever possibly think that we would've actually made it?

For days, possibly weeks, we walked and walked. Our food supply ran out too soon, we had no idea where we were, and no idea where we were heading, and then we met her, the Mockingjay. We actually got to meet the face of the rebellion, and she was just as everyone described her to be. She gave us ways for us to survive, and, yet, we still failed.

I knew you heard them coming, but you were always such a strong girl. It was better to just not talk about it, but we both knew we were being hunted.

The nights were the worst. Those were when you were the most vulnerable and all you can do is just lie there and pray that you'll be safe in the morning. I knew it was the Capitol's doing; no creatures make sounds like that. Their howls echoed through the forest, making it almost impossible to detect how far away they were, and making it that much harder to sleep.

I knew that you tried. You made sure to walk faster, despite your limp, and you put as much weight as you can on the walking stick, so you were able to propel yourself forward. You were determined to not slow us down. We both knew what would happen if we got caught.

The hole in the fence that we made so that could escape had probably caught the attention of the Capitol. They didn't want anybody to be able to escape; the risk for the Rebellion to spread was just too great of a risk. So then they decided to send out the mutts. They were quick; the hole in the fence probably went unnoticed for several days, so we knew it was just a matter of time before they would catch up. I just didn't realize just how quick they actually were.

It was my fault. I was supposed to be on watch, but I was just so tired… I didn't even realize they were there until I felt the tree that we were sleeping in begin to move from the pressure of the mutts. They were enormous ugly creatures. They stood on four thick legs with large paws, while their mouths were filled with long sharp teeth that sparkled in the moonlight from their saliva. Their faces were a mess, as if the Capitol just threw it together. Their noses were long and pointed, but I couldn't even see their eyes. The noises that came from deep in their throats were the worst, though. It was a high-pitched squealing, a sound that was similar to a rusty door from back at the factory in District 8.

You looked at me with wide eyes, and it was then that I remembered that you were just still a child who was lost and scared. You began to try to move your way closer to me from the opposite side of the tree. My voice got caught in my throat; I couldn't even yell to you that it was a mistake before I watched you slip. You held on to the branch, but the mutts, who had seemed to go more savage when they saw you slip, had a hold on one of your feet.

Without even thinking I threw myself over to where you were desperately trying to hold on. The screams that came from your mouth were unnatural; it was a scream that one produced when you realized you were going to die. And so I did the only thing I could do. I held onto your hand, looked you in the eyes, and then I let go of the branch and we fell, together.

* * *

_Sorry for making it, like, two months since I updated. Life just...yeah. Life. Anyways, I can't believe I just wrote that. I know that technically you don't know if they're dead, but...well, I killed them off anyways. _

_Thanks for reading!_

_xoxo_


	22. Brutus

There was a certain thrill that came with being the reason why a person was dying, leaving the earth in a curtain of pain and despair. It didn't matter which choice of a weapon, he found all of them quite satisfying.

Using his fists and physical physique was the most intimate, but also the most risky. While he didn't doubt his skills, there was always the chance that they could escape. Though, it was usually worth the risk because he took pleasure in watching blood pour from their wounds, as hope seeped away along with their strength, and their eyes slowly glazed over as their last breaths were taken.

Any sort of long ranged weapon like the throwing spear or bow and arrow was never his first choice, but they were usually quite efficient at a quick silent kill. They were usually what he used when he was attacking at night, trying to surprise, but not alert, other competitors. He liked the way the weapon felt when it left his confinement and flew into the sky, peaceful at first, but then coming down in a blinding flash upon its unsuspecting target and impaling them.

His favorite weapon of all was the sword. The way the hilt was pressed into his palm, how the weight of the blade always felt balanced in his hand and the way he could cleanly glide the edge of the sword into another person so effortlessly or create large gaping wounds with just one flick of the wrist. It was romantic in a way, the sword gleaming in the sunlight in a standstill moment, before coming down to vanquish the bad guys, the ones who stood in the way of escape and freedom. That's what he told himself, anyways.

What he liked the most, perhaps, was the adrenaline rush that came when he didn't hit his target. When they were able to strike back and he was able to watch as they fought back, they lost, and they died. There was glory in striking down an opponent that matched his strength, and showed him what a true battle was. It was a chance to show the world that he was great. He was a great man.

He was supposed to be a great man.

It was so fast, and for a moment he couldn't even believe it happened. His hands were soaked in blood, and he couldn't tell if it was his or someone else's. He didn't even have time to register that Chaff was dead at his feet before he felt the cold tip of a blade pierce his chest. It was a strange sensation. For years he imagined that it would be something like a hot rod being shoved through your chest, and extreme pain would be all you knew before you died. This was different. There was a sharp pain, and then nothing. The heaviness of the blade made him look up to see the foolish blonde boy from District 12. In the young boy's eyes was complete and utter rage. He recognized it because that was what drove him all those years, but it looked foreign and wrong on the person in front of him.

The world suddenly began to turn and shift as his knees buckled from underneath him and he landed on the ground. And all he could think about until he died was what he should have been.

* * *

_It's been about 3 months... I am so sorry. My life has just been completely dictated by track, sickness, and school work. I will be out in about a week though, so huzzah! Anyways, I decided to post this because I feel that Brutus didn't exactly have people he would have kept close. He's not really a person who would get cozy with anybody... So, I just decided to write his death. How nice am I?_

_Anyways, please review! I would love to hear what you guys have to say(:_

_xoxo_


End file.
